leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Letter Factory Transcript
The following is a transcript for The Letter Factory. Going To The Factory (Fade from black as we pan to the Frog Family's home, we zoom to the front door) Dad: 'Okay, let's get in the car. Who's ready to go? ''(The Frog Kids complain while Mom buttons her husband's shirt; then they line up) 'All: '''We're ready! ''(their parents smile and they head to the garage) (On the door of the garage there are words reading "LEAPFROG PRESENTS: THE LETTER FACTORY". The door opens and the car drives away from home as "The LeapFrog Learning Overture" plays and the opening credits appear. They soon arrive at a factory and park at a space in an alphabet-styled parking lot.) 'Dad: '''Here we are, at the Letter Factory! ''(the family comes out of the car) 'Mom: '''Everyone ready to help out with your father's big letter presentation? '''Leap: '''Okey-dokey, artichokey. '''Dad: '''Fortunately we have the most talented letters in the whole world. '''Tad: '''What makes them so special, Dad? '''Dad: '''Well, Tad, our letters are the only letters in the world that can speak. (''On the sign of the factory, we see the letters in "LETTER" with faces) '''Sign Letters: ''(singing) L-E-TT-ER. '''Dad: '''And they know exactly what to say. That's important, Tad, because when letters make sounds, they work together to make words. '''Sign Letters: '(they sing the whole word) ''Letter! The Alphabet Presentation Setup ''(The Frog Family is then inside the factory) Dad: 'Now I know you might be asking yourself, what do we do with all these letters? ''(they come to an auditorium) ''Just push this button and you will see. ''(Tad does so and a TV screen turns on to show a book titles Websley's Alphabet Book) Ah, the Websley Alphabet Book, which contains every single letter of the alphabet. ''(The book flips to pages A, B, and C. Then it floats and Mr. Websley appears out of nowhere holding the book.) ''And this is the book's publisher: Mr. Websley. '''Mr. Websley: '''The Websley Alphabet Book is filled with all the letters of the alphabet. '''Dad: '''But now we need to convince Mr. Websley to make a talking alphabet book. Do you know what he needs for that book? '''Leap and Lily: '''Letters that make sounds. '''Mom: ''(singing as she plays the piano) Mr. Websley is coming around to see our letters and hear their sounds.'' Dad: '''Yes. He's getting a special tour, and then a big presentation. Kids, Mr. Websley is one of the most important letter users in the world! '''Leap: ''(steps out with a straw hat, a cane, and microphone) And now, I'd like to introduce the big man who will be leading this factory tour-- Dad! '''Dad: '(he comes driving a train) ''Yes. We're proud of the fact that we make the best letters in the world. '''Tad: '''Oh, I wanna help. What can I do? ''(he stands up, but falls and knocks over some paints) ''Oops, sorry. I'll clean it up. ''(pretty soon, Mr. Websley arrives at the factory) Mr. Websley: 'Well, where is everybody? ''(quacks) I'd be very grumpy if I have to wait for anything. '''Dad: '''Welcome to our Letter Factory, Mr. Websley, where letters make exactly the right sound! Please hop aboard for your special tour. '''Mr. Websley: ''(quacks as he hops on) This better be good. Letters that make sounds. ''(quacks) ''I'll believe it when I hear it. '''Dad: '''Leap, Lily, if you two could keep an eye on Tad, that would be great. '''Leap: '(loudly through microphone as the rest covers their ears) 'Okey-dokey, artichokey!' I mean, heh-heh. Okey-dokey, artichokey. The Tour Dad: ''(as he tours Mr. Websley around the factory) Here at the Letter Factory, we make betters than anywhere else in the world. Why? Because we train our letters to make their sound perfect every time. '''Leap: '(on stage he is carrying E, F, G, and H) ''Hey, I found some old letters: E, F, G... whoa... and H that we can use to decorate the stage. '''Mom: '''I was thinking I could play this song: All the Letters from A to Z. '''Lily: '(rides on a big rolling letter O) Maybe I could do a dance with this big letter O. (she carelessly bumps into Leap, Tad, and Mom, startling them and the letters fall down to the ground) Tad: 'E, F, G, H? How many letters are there? '''Leap: '''There's only twenty-six, Tad. But maybe you're too little to remember all of them. Why don't you just sit and watch? '''Tad: '''Too little, just watch, get lost. ''(leaves the stage) '''Leap: '''No, Tad. Uh, I didn't mean it like that. '''Lily: '''Leap, we need to practice so the presentation will be perfect. '''Leap: '''Right, Lily. I'll talk to Tad later. '''Tad: ''(walks away from his siblings) If I knew my letters I could help. Meeting Professor Quigley/Rooms A, B, C, and D ''(Tad enters the letter training area. He sees some A letters walk off a conveyor belt and report to their classroom, while a female computerized voice speaks.) Female computer voice: '''Now entering the letter training area. All letters please report to the training area immediately. Caution, intense and serious letter training now in progress. '''Tad: '''I'm just too small to get my letters right. '''Professor Quigley: ''(listens while he works with the training area control monitors) Huh? Well, wait a minute. ''(walks up to Tad) ''Let's just see about that. ''(measures Tad with a measuring tape) ''As I suspected, just perfect for learning letters! ''(rolls the tape back up) ''Allow me to introduce myself. My card. ''(shows Tad his talking license card) Quigley's License: 'The name is Quigley-- Professor Quigley. '''Tad: '''Nice to meet you. '''Professor Quigley: '''And I’ll be happy to teach you your letters with a full-proved system developed right here by a very ingenious scientist. '''Tad: '''Who? '''Professor Quigley: '''Me. In these classrooms we teach every letter to make its correct sound. Why don’t you join the A’s, Tad? ''(Tad comes in the A room. Quigley winks at the camera and runs off. Just then a big hairy purple monster comes in the room.) 'Monster: '''Ooga ooga ooga! '''Tad and A Letters: '''Aaa! '''Monster: '''Perfect. That was exactly the right sound for the letter A. "a" as in "ant". ''(The monster is actually Quigley in disguise) '''Quigley: ''(takes off the monster's head and scratches) Which reminds me. I need to get this monster suit clean. What do the A's say? ''(the A letters say their sound simultaneously) You see, my boy, learning letters is easy. Now you know... (writes an A on a slate board and sings to the tune to "Farmer in the Dell") The A says A Letters: "a" Quigley: The A says A Letters: "a" Quigley: Every letter makes a sound The A says Tad: "a" Wow, what letter is next?Category:Transcripts